The Dragon Reborn/Chapter 48
As the Darter goes to the docks at Tear, Egwene attempts to get over her seasickness. Nynaeve was sick during the voyage, also. They did not use their real names so they will be harder to follow. Egwene continues to have dreams but she can't figure out the meanings. * A Whitecloak putting Master Luhhan in the middle of a huge, toothed trap for bait * Perrin with a falcon on his shoulder * Perrin choosing between his axe and a blacksmith's hammer * Mat dicing with the Dark One and shouting, "I am coming!" —and she thinks he's shouting that to her * Rand sneaking through darkness toward Callandor, followed by six men and five women, including a man with eyes of flame who wanted Rand desperately * Rand in a dry, dusty chamber with small creatures settling on to his skin * Rand confronting a horde of Seanchan * Rand confronting her and she has a Seanchan woman with her They get off the ship with their horses and on to dry land. The Stone of Tear could be seen from where they stood. Egwene and Nynaeve are still at odds on almost every topic that comes up. Elayne had sewn their dresses on the ship to be divided for riding. Elayne says they need a thief-taker, to help them find Liandrin and the rest of the Black Ajah. Nynaeve says they should not stay at an inn or they will end up springing their trap with themselves inside. After riding the streets for a while Nynaeve spots the house of a Wisdom, but not called that in Tear. She says she will give them something to settle their stomachs. Nynaeve and Mother Guenna fire questions at each other, to sound each other out about their herb knowledge and to learn new things. Elayne asks how she handles women that won't stop arguing with each other. Mother Guenna replies that after she is paid, she sticks their heads in a barrel of water until they agree to stop arguing. Mother Guenna says most of the people who see her lately need a cure for bad dreams. Nynaeve asks to hire rooms from her, so they do not need an inn but Mother Guenna wishes an explanation first. They explain they are chasing dangerous thieves and have no men-folk they could call on to do it for them. She leaves to bring Juilin Sandar, a thief-catcher, to help them. Characters * Egwene * Elayne * Nynaeve * Captain Canin * Mist (horse) * Gaidin (horse) * Ailhuin Guenna Referenced * Rand * Mat * Perrin * Forsaken * Atuan Larisett * Siuan as Amyrlin * Liandrin * Hurin * Alsbet Luhhan * Leuese Mulan * Juilin Sandar * Moiraine Places * Tear * Maule port district of Tear Referenced * Jurene * Aringill * Tel'aran'rhiod * Caemlyn * Tar Valon * Emond's Field * Andor * River Erinin Items * Darter * [[Dream ter'angreal|Dream ter'angreal]] Referenced * Callandor